


Fadelight

by wednesday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Spanking, Bondage, Come Inflation, Crying, Dream Sex, Fade Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulation, Painful Sex, References to Knotting, Stomach Bulge, Unwilling Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Lavellan is dreaming. More than anything he wants to wake up.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Fadelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).

Lavellan is in his sleep clothes and the night is just cold enough to bother him. He turns around and in the faint light it takes him a moment to recognize the clearing, the hart statues. It’s the lair of a wyvern that they cleared out some days ago. Lavellan turns to the exit and there’s nothing there, a sheer rock wall where a cave should be. 

That’s – 

Oh, he’s dreaming. 

As soon as he realizes, he notices the green tinge around the edges of everything. The light is faintly green as well, neither sunlight nor moonlight, something unchanging and in between. 

He hears a noise and turns back to the clearing. The hart statues are gone and there’s a wolf in place of one of them. It’s the same kind of wolf statue that he’s seen a hundred times, but something about it makes Lavellan apprehensive. 

He wills himself awake and– 

It doesn’t work. The air feels strange and heavy. 

Lavellan looks up at the statue and the wolf looks back at him. His mind refuses to understand what he’s seeing, at first, but then the stone wolf _gets up_. 

Lavellan’s breaths become shorter and more uneven as he watches the creature turn less stone and more alive with every moment. The wolf stretches the way a real wolf would, yawns and looks down. Then it blinks and opens six eyes instead of two, all of them red voids. 

Lavellan’s breath catches. It’s Fen’Harel. Fen’Harel is in his dream, and he hopes and prays that it’s only a warning of some danger yet to come, an omen. 

The Dread Wolf jumps down from the stone ledge and in a single step is right before Lavellan, its maw right above him. He’s never considered it would be so unbelievably huge, closer to a dragon than a real wolf. Lavellan feels a moment of panicked amusement when he realizes the Dread Wolf would have to lean down to take his head off his shoulders. 

Then it does lean down and Lavellan tries his very best to wake up and–– 

Solas is standing where the Dread Wolf was just a moment ago, still looming but no longer as tall as a tree. Lavellan has only a moment to feel relief before he notices the wrongness all about him. His face looks wolf-like somehow, though Lavellan can’t see a single obvious way it’s changed from his real face. The sharp expression, maybe, as this dream Solas looks at Lavellan’s clothes. 

“Solas? What is this?” Lavellan asks, even as he knows this can’t be the real Solas, and there’s fear in his voice that he can’t hide. 

Not-Solas doesn’t answer. Instead he steps closer and with a coolly considering look runs his hand down Lavellan’s shirt, shoulder to hip. 

“You’ve been calling me.” Solas’ voice is all wrong too, deeper and strangely echoing. 

Before Lavellan can figure out what that means, Solas grips the neckline of Lavellan’s shirt and pulls, tears the shirt apart. 

“What–” Lavellan pushes Solas’ hands away, tries to back away, but only a couple of steps and he is stopped by the rock wall, cold against his skin. “Solas, stop!” 

Solas ignores Lavellan’s protests and his attempts to fend him off, and curls his fingers into Lavellan’s waistband. 

That. No. 

Lavellan freezes, panic and the thought that _this cannot be real_ warring for space in his mind. Distraction costs him. 

Solas tears away the last of his clothes and pushes him with enough force to knock down a wall. Lavellan lands on his back, the wet grass barely cushioning his fall. He’s still stunned with disbelief, but then Solas kneels next to him and tries to roll him onto his front, and at last Lavellan starts fighting back. He kicks at Solas and tries to once again back away. It doesn’t work. With Solas being as tall and built as a human and Lavellan still disoriented by everything that’s happening, it ends up being a short fight. 

Lavellan lands a couple of punches, but Solas seems unaffected and manages to take hold of Lavellan’s neck. He pushes down, his fingers squeezing until Lavellan’s vision starts turning gray around the edges and all the strength seeps out of his limbs. 

When he’s on the verge of passing out, Solas releases him. Lavellan gasps for breath and then coughs when his bruised throat protests. In the time it takes him to recover, Solas flips him over and ties his wrists together behind his back with what feels like the shreds of his own clothes. 

“Solas, wait, don’t,” he says too late. This is all wrong, why would Solas–– Lavellan is naked on the ground, hands tied and still his mind shies away from what this is. Solas lifts him up by the hips, arranges his legs so that Lavellan’s on his knees, face still against the cold wet grass, but his ass is raised up like–– 

He shivers when Solas lays a hand on his side as if trying to soothe him. He feels his body relax at this familiar gentle touch even as he’s still covered in cold sweat. 

Then the hand is gone and he hears Solas move somewhere behind him. Lavellan draws a deep breath, opens his mouth to ask Solas to untie his hands. 

He chokes on the words. 

Something pushes against his ass, pushes inside him without pausing and– It’s Solas, his hands back on Lavellan’s hips and his cock forcing its way inside him. It feels like all the air’s been forced out of him, but he still manages a pained sound. 

Solas’ cock is wet with some liquid, but it’s too much, too fast. It feels bigger than any cock Lavellan’s ever seen, ever touched, and like it’s tearing him in two and he wants it _out_. He has no way to stop Solas, though, and nothing else to focus on but the feeling of Solas steadily forcing his cock inside Lavellan’s ass. 

It feels like it goes on forever, endlessly finding a new limit to what Lavellan can take and then going deeper. By the time he feels Solas’ thighs against the back of his own, he’s lost whatever shred of disbelieving denial he’s been clinging to. He can feel his shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs, tears rolling down his face and into the grass. His body feels like everything inside has been rearranged and still there’s barely enough space for Solas. 

Then Solas pulls back and thrusts back inside, fast instead of the slow steady push. Lavellan’s breath catches. 

Solas doesn’t stop, doesn’t wait for Lavellan to get used to it at all, just fucks him roughly. Lavellan tries to focus on the bruising grip Solas has on his hips, but the next thrust hits something inside him just right and his sob turns into a moan at the flare of heat. The pain returns a moment later, but then Solas does it again and again until Lavellan’s overwhelmed by the dizzying back-and-forth between pleasure and pain. 

He thinks he’s pleading, but he can no longer tell what he’s pleading for, and everything blurs into _pleasepleaseplease_ –– 

Solas grasps his hair and pulls him up by it until Lavellan’s upright, then holds him up with an arm around his chest. The next thrust impossibly feels even deeper. Lavellan’s whole body tightens and heat crashes through him, shocks him into an orgasm that feels like it’s punched out of him. He feels the way his muscles try to clench around Solas, and in turn Solas’ thrusts speed up. 

Lavellan whines, once again unable to focus on anything but the pain that’s even worse now somehow. 

Solas keeps fucking him for what is probably only another minute or two, but feels like much too long. Then he shudders and comes with a growl, fills Lavellan up and _keeps going_. 

Lavellan opens his eyes, looks down for the first time and–– His belly looks wrong, rounded where it should be flat, and he watches it swell more and more as Solas keeps filling him. Finally Solas slows and then stops. He lowers Lavellan down to the ground and only then pulls out. 

Now that it’s over and he’s bent over again, Lavellan finally feels the strain, the way his belly feels stretched where it’s still full of Solas’ come. A stream of it spills out and Lavellan shivers at the feeling. He’s too sore and too exhausted to protest when Solas smooths a hand over his back. The soft touch is a lie, he now knows, but he can’t stop himself from leaning into it. It’s over and Solas will–– There will be a reason why, something that will make Solas hurting him make sense. 

He relaxes as Solas trails fingers down his back. 

Then Solas pushes three of those fingers inside Lavellan. He’s sore and even as stretched as he is, the intrusion in a shock of pain. He recoils, as much as he’s able with his hands still behind his back. 

Solas makes a tsking sound, but doesn’t try again. He moves to Lavellan’s side and lifts him up by the hips, then lowers him until Lavellan’s hips rest on Solas’ thigh. He’s tall enough that being laid over his knee Lavellan’s knees don’t reach the ground. His face, though, is pressed against the grass. Solas doesn’t help him keep any kind of balance, he has to keep his knees wide enough to adjust his weight back and stop grinding his face into the ground. 

Lavellan only then considers what this position might mean. He tries not to think, but he feels a chill run down his back anyway. Eyes squeezed shut, he wishes desperately to wake up. 

The first flash of pain is so overwhelming, so unbelievably sharp that Lavellan can’t quite process it. Just as it starts to fade, Solas hits him again, palm against Lavellan’s ass, striking directly at his hole. His body tries to curl up, his knees draw together and he has to force them apart to stop himself from faceplanting. Waves of pain and heat spread across his body as he tries to lock his knees in that position. The next strike still shocks him into mindless agony. 

Solas spanks him several more times. Lavellan loses count almost immediately. His body is burning up and his already bruised hole feels white-hot. He can’t think, doesn’t remember why he’s focusing so hard on keeping his knees spread, but it’s the only thing other than the pain, so he keeps trying. 

At some point everything stops and Lavellan gasps, chokes on air. 

“You’ll learn to take everything I give you,” Solas says. His voice is silky and chilling, and a shock after so much silence. “Won’t you?” he adds and runs his hand over Lavellan’s ass in a way that feels more threat than anything else. 

It takes Lavellan a while to draw enough air to answer, but he manages to choke out a _yes_ between his sobs. For a few more moments he feels Solas’ fingers ghost across the tear-tracks on his face. 

“So pretty,” Solas whispers, his breath cool against Lavellan’s ear. 

He lets Lavellan down then. Lavellan collapses on the ground, and the wet grass feels soothing against his burning skin. 

Solas touches him again, but Lavellan’s too tired to be afraid. He doesn’t know when it happens, or what it means, but Solas’ fingers feel more like claws. As the pain from everything that’s happened fades, he starts feeling the scratches Solas leaves on his back. Whatever Solas is doing, it takes another minute, and then he lifts Lavellan’s hips up. 

There’s not–– He can’t take any more, he knows he can’t. Whatever Solas wants from him, he _can’t_. All he can manage in protest is a whine, though, and he knows Solas won’t listen. 

The cock sliding against his ass feels impossibly huge, it must be bigger than before, because Lavellan can’t imagine having had that inside him. 

And then Solas pushes forward, slams it in. Lavellan’s still wet with Solas’ come, but it’s not enough, nothing could prepare him for this. 

Solas is rough again, his thrusts hard and fast. He has to keep Lavellan up by his hips this time, and he does it easily. 

Lavellan tries to relax and let it happen, but it’s too much, every thrust forces all air out of his lungs. His hole, bruised and burning from the spanking, hurts more than everything else. Then it’s almost like the way Solas’ cock drags against it soothes the pain a little. 

As Solas fucks him, the feeling morphs into something pleasant, and Solas keeps accidentally hitting the right spot inside him every few thrusts. Lavellan can’t tell if he’s imagining it, or if Solas’ cock is really swelling inside him, but after a while it feels so huge that every movement pushes against that spot. 

This time when Lavellan comes, it feels even more like a punch to the gut. He’s not even sure he got hard at any point. 

Solas keeps fucking until Lavellan feels too exhausted to feel anything. Then Solas finishes with a low, drawn-out growl and proves Lavellan wrong – he definitely feels Solas’ cock expand, grow wider inside him until they’re locked together. He feels his insides fill with come until there’s so much that it stretches his belly even more. 

He hears Solas growl, “_Better_.” 

Lavellan passes out. 

*** 

He feels sore and groggy, even though he can tell the sun has been up for some time. By the time he dresses and makes his way out of his tent, he feels halfway alive. 

Two steps outside and he runs into Solas and feels like he’s been dunked in icewater. He remembers the dream, every detail startlingly clear. 

Solas smiles at him in a way dream Solas wouldn’t. Lavellan breathes deeply and greets him, careful to keep his unease to himself. 

“You’re usually up earlier than this,” Solas says with a hint of teasing in his voice. “Did you sleep well?” 

Lavellan almost chokes on the answer, but he manages a “yes” and a smile that he hopes isn’t too strained. He’s happy to see Solas, happy to have the chance to meet him first thing in the morning now that they're finally on the same mission. A dream is something he should be able to shrug off. 

“I couldn’t find you in the Fade, you must have been too fixed on whatever you were dreaming.” 

And that, right, Lavellan remembers now that they’d agreed to try meeting in the Fade again. He’s so very grateful Solas wasn’t there last night, that he didn’t see. 

Solas doesn’t question him about his dreams any more, just smiles and tilts his head towards the campfire. “Shall we? I believe Varric saved you some food.” 

“We should get ready to leave,” Lavellan says. “I’ll eat something on the road. The sooner we get to the caves and figure out what’s causing all the undead the better.” He’s ready to be done with this miserable place and get back to Skyhold. Fighting an endless swarm of the undead should also take his mind off things. 

“Of course, Inquisitor,” Solas says and smiles. “Always so eager to learn.” 

Lavellan freezes. There’s cold sweat on his skin and he knows he should be able to shake off a _dream_. 

Solas walks off and after a few steps stops and looks back with a questioning expression. “Inquisitor?” 

Lavellan forces himself forward, falls in step with Solas, who guides him through the tents with a hand on Lavellan’s back. The touch feels so familiar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to flowersforgraves for betaing this!
> 
> Please tell me, if I've forgotten to tag anything.


End file.
